Heart of the Bayou Ravioli in Wild Mushroom Sauce
Heart of the Bayou Ravioli in Wild Mushroom Sauce Peppery Ravioli Dough 1 1/3 cups bread flour 2 eggs 3/8 cup olive oil 1/3 chopped cup cilantro 1/2 jalape�o pepper, chopped 1/2 teaspoon TABASCO brand Green Pepper Sauce 2 teaspoons red pepper flakes Pinch of salt Crawfish Artichoke Filling 2/3 pound peeled crawfish tails (or use crab, lobster, or shrimp), coarsely chopped 8 ounces canned artichoke hearts, drained and finely chopped 2 tablespoons garlic cloves, roasted and peeled 1/2 medium red bell pepper, finely chopped 1/2 jalape�o pepper, finely chopped 2 tablespoons finely chopped shallots Juice of 1 small lemon 1 teaspoon Original TABASCO� brand Pepper Sauce 1/4 teaspoon lemon pepper 1 teaspoon Dijon mustard 1/4 teaspoon gumbo seasoning 1/4 teaspoon thyme, ground 1 1/2 scallions, finely chopped Wild Mushroom Sauce: 2 cups sliced wild mushrooms (shiitake, morel, or porcini) 2/3 cup white wine 1/3 cup fish veloute ( see Note ) 1/2 teaspoon Minor's fish or seafood base concentrate 1 1/2 tablespoons chopped cilantro 1 tablespoon TABASCO� brand Garlic Pepper Sauce 3 tablespoons heavy cream Pinch of kosher salt Pinch of cayenne pepper 1 1/2 tablespoons butter Jalape�o Bruschetta 1 teaspoon olive oil 1 small clove garlic, minced 1 small sprig cilantro leaves, chopped 4 slices French bread 1 large clove garlic 4 slivers Parmesan cheese 1 teaspoon TABASCO� brand Green Jalape�o Pepper Sauce To make the ravioli dough, put the flour in a mound on work surface. Make a well in center and add remaining ingredients. Working from the center out, gradually mix to make a dough. Knead well for 15 minutes and cover with plastic wrap. Let rest 1 hour. Roll out the dough into two thin sheets of equal size. On one sheet of dough, make small mounds of crawfish filling, arranging in a checker-board pattern about 1 1/2 to 2 inches apart. Lay remaining sheet of pasta over top and press down to seal. Avoid trapping large air bubbles inside. Cut ravioli squares apart with a pastry wheel. Cook in salted boiling water until done. Drain and rinse under cold water. Toss with a small amount of oil and spread in a single layer on a sheet pan. Cover and refrigerate. To make the crawfish artichoke filling, combine all ingredients and mix well; cover and chill 4 hours. To make mushroom sauce, cook mushrooms with wine and base for 5 minutes. Add cilantro, TABASCO� brand Garlic Pepper Sauce and veloute and reduce for 1 minute. Add cream, salt and pepper. Remove from heat. Swirl in raw butter. Toss crawfish ravioli with sauce, reserving some to nape ( coat with sauce ) pasta on plate. Serve with the bruschetta and roasted vegetables. To make the bruschetta, lightly brown bread in a pan with olive oil. Rub the bread with raw garlic. Mash the garlic, cilantro and TABASCO� brand Green Pepper Sauce together. Spread over bread. Drizzle with olive oil and top with slivers of Parmesan cheese. NOTE : A veloute sauce is a variation of bechamel, or white sauce, except instead of milk, the liquid added to the roux is chicken stock or another light stock like veal or fish. Makes 4 servings Source The Tabasco People Contributed by: * Catsrecipes Y-Group Category:Cathy's Recipes